


The Scars of Your Love

by tomato_greens



Series: Listen, Listen - music ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's fallen, and he can't get up. (Post-Reichenbach. John/Sherlock optional.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to [Rolling in the Deep](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw&ob=av3e) by Adele.

There's a fire in John's head, behind his right temple, and it's been there for weeks--ever since he left part of himself crushed into the asphalt, since the elegant V of Sherlock's arms were silhouetted briefly against the clouds ( _cirrhus_ , he thinks, unbidden, the sanctuary of precision). 

He told Mrs. Hudson he wasn't that angry, but that was a bald-faced lie. He's so angry that it feels like nothing at all, like someone else's anger got accidentally left inside him somehow, utterly divorced from his daily functioning. It's blackening his lizard brain from the inside out, scarring up all his essential parts––an eternal flame.

What better memorial, he thinks.


End file.
